


What happens on the band bus, stays on the band bus.

by extralargebaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also orchestra is the marching bands rival, its 3 am I'm tired, kudo me daddy, like its gonna be changing ships alot, ok so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extralargebaguette/pseuds/extralargebaguette
Summary: Hamilton, but wait! This, my dear readers is a trashy marching band au! And guess what else? HIGHSCHOOL, DRAMA, ROMANCE, AND A N G S T!!Enjoy!--Alexander Hamilton is your average student; if you were to ignore the fact that he is an aggressive foster kid that writes like he's running out of time. Watch as our young revolutionary abolitionist goes through high school and encounters various joys, hardships, and band moments.





	What happens on the band bus, stays on the band bus.

A bright morning light shines through the windows, birds are chirping happily, and a young boy peacefully wakes from his sleep- wait… that’s not how a school morning goes…

A loud beeping sound jolts a small scruffy boy awake. Young, Alexander Hamilton groaned and looked at his phone to turn off his alarm. He checked the time before setting down his phone and slowly drifting off to sleep once more.  
—  
Meanwhile  
—  
John Laurens yawned and ran his hand through his curly brown hair. He sat in the band hall aside his clarinet and sketched a turtle. His friend Lafayette sat beside him, obnoxiously playing his trombone. His other friend, Hercules Mulligan, sat of the other side peacefully playing his tuba. The freckled boy looked around the band hall to notice Christopher Jackson, the drum major, playing his euphonium beautifully.  
‘Damn…’  
John thought to himself as the low brass player played a perfect concerto.  
—  
Back to sleepy boy  
—  
Alexander woke up once again to the sunlight shining dimly through his windows. He grabbed his phone to check the time and quickly jumped out of bed.  
‘Shit, I’m late!’  
The high schooler mentally cursed and ran to the bathroom to shower, deodorant, and brush his teeth. He quickly put his hair up in a low ponytail and rushed out of the door, not bothering to change from his pyjamas at all. It was fine though, his pjs mostly consisted of large t-shirts and baggy pants.  
The boy’s trumpet case and bander (band binder) were held tightly in his arms as he approached the school.  
—  
Not far after  
—  
Thomas Jefferson jumped in place and cracked a note on his trumpet as the band hall door swung open, loudly crashing into the walls next to it. He saw a bedraggled shorter boy with long brown hair in a ponytail step through the door. He seemed to be carrying a trumpet case and a music binder as well.  
Because of the loud noise, everyone had ceased practicing but quickly went right back to it as the boy walked farther into the band hall. Thomas smirked and looked at his friend James Madison beside him.  
“You know what I’m thinkin?”  
He inquired cheekily.  
The boy beside him sighed and looked up.  
“Oh sweet Jesus, what has the great Thomas Jefferson thought of now.”  
He stated sarcastically.  
The taller boy grinned and glanced back at the newcomer.  
“I was thinkin we could have a little fun with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short but I'm tired so deal yo. Next one will be longer but I hope you enjoyed thus far!


End file.
